The Gift of Giving
by Teen-Wolf22
Summary: Everyone but Stiles, Derek and Peter go away for Christmas. Stiles feels bad for Derek and Peter so while they are gone on a run Stiles drops of some care packages for them for Christmas. Derek and Peter decide to return the favor when they find out the Sherriff gets called away on a murder case Christmas Eve. Sterek...no threesome or anything.


Summary: Everyone but Stiles, Derek and Peter go away for Christmas. Stiles feels bad for Derek and Peter so while they are gone on a run Stiles drops of some care packages for them for Christmas. Derek and Peter decide to return the favor when they find out the Sherriff gets called away on a murder case Christmas Eve.

Stiles drums his fingers absently on the steering wheel of his jeep as he drives around the winding wooded road leading to the Hale mansion. He knows Derek and Peter aren't home because it is a full moon and they like to run during full moons. He would be too embarrassed if he had to drop off what he plans on dropping off if anyone was home.

He's not dropping off anything bad but there would definitely be questions about why he's doing what he's doing.

He finally pulls up in front of the still slightly burnt down house and breathes out a sigh. Derek and Peter have been rebuilding the Hale mansion for a few months now and were hoping to be done before the winter cold kicked in but a surprise visit from an evil Alpha pack stopped the progress for a few weeks.

Stiles examines the woods for a few moments just to make sure both men are really gone before turning his jeep off and hoping out. He walks to the back of his jeep and opens the hatch. There are three large green packing tubs crammed into the semi small space behind his even smaller back seat and a forth tub, larger than all the rest, stretched out on the entire area of his back seat.

The first tub holds as many pillows, blankets and warm winter sweat clothes as it can fit. He had to guess the sizes of the two men but he's pretty sure he got the measure's right. The second tub holds one large pot of hot chicken noodle soup, a casserole dish of lasagna, another casserole dish of lobster mac and cheese, a small pan of meat loaf, and two freshly mad loafs of bread on top. The third tub, which is actually the smallest of the four, holds a whole bunch of DVDs, computer games and books.

The last tub, the one on his back seat, is actually holding all of Derek and Peter's Christmas gifts. Before the other members of the pack left Stiles told them to get Derek and Peter each a gift and give it to him to deliver to them. Surprisingly everyone did as he asked. When Stiles himself went shopping for the two men he couldn't decide on what to get them so most of the gifts in the box of from himself.

Stiles knows he's probably going overboard with everything but Christmas time used to be his and his mother's favorite time of year and he knows better than anyone what it means to lose family and not really have any holiday spirit. Plus his ADHD just wouldn't let him settle on one thing or stay calm.

He pulls out the least heavy tub, the one with the books and things in it before caring it up to the house and onto the porch. He sets it down beside the door and goes back to his jeep to get the rest.

It doesn't take him too long to get the four tubs up onto the porch. He pulls out a Christmas card from his hoodie and sets it on top of the tub closest to the door so the two men will see it. He stuffs his hands back into his hoodie and smiles before jogging back to his jeep to get out of the cold.

He hops into the jeep and picks up his blinking phone to see a voice mail from his dad. With a sigh he dials his voicemail and prays his dad didn't get called into work this year…again.

_Hey buddy, I've got bad news. I've just gotten a call about a triple murder a few states away and they need me out there to help with the investigation. I have to leave now so I'll be gone probably by the time you get home. I won't be there for Christmas tomorrow but I promise we'll have it as soon as I get back. Leave everything the way it is and we'll celebrate when I get back. I'm sorry son, I tried to get out of it but most of the officers in that town were already gone for the holidays. I promise to make it up to you. Love you son. I'll call you as soon as the plan lands. _

Stiles sighs and blinks back tears. This is the tenth year the Sherriff has missed Christmas since Stiles' mother died ten years ago. For the first couple of years the Sherriff did it on purpose because he knew the holidays were his wife's and his son's favorite time and everything brought up too many painful memories. After Melissa showed up at the station and chewed him out for the way he was behaving the Sherriff he vowed to suck it up and give his son the Christmas's he deserved.

It didn't turn out that way though. It seems that the crazy people come out during the holidays and the Sherriff has been called away to deal with the problems every single year since then. Stiles always ends up making himself one of his mom's recipe's and watching Christmas movies in his room on his laptop until he finally passes out from drinking too many monsters and crying from all the heartfelt moments in the movies.

Stiles was hoping this year would be different because he graduates in a few months and he knows one he leaves this town he's not going to come back for the holidays because his dad won't be home anyway.

He pulls into the driveway in front of his house and sighs. Just as predicted the house is pitch black, not a single light on. Not even from the tree. Stiles wipes the silent tears away and heads into the house to begin his Christmas tradition alone again this year.

It's the night of Christmas Eve and Stiles is already dreading Christmas. Just like every year. He gets so tired of being alone.

**~! #$%&!~ **

Two hours later Derek and Peter come strolling through the woods with smiles on their faces for the first time in a long time. They spent the first half of the night just running without the worry of being caught because the Argents left town for the holidays and the second half sitting underneath Derek and Laura's old tree house and trading stories of Christmas time when the Hale family was alive.

It's the first time in a long time that either man has felt safe, happy and free. As they approach the house they instantly smell Stiles and food? They exchange looks of confusion as they walk up onto the porch. The immediately notice the tubs.

"What the hell is this?" Derek asks.

Peter shrugs and opens the lid of the smallest tub. "This one seems to have books, movies and games in it." He moves on to the next one. "Oooh…this one has food that smells absolutely amazing. God, there's freshly baked bread in here Derek." Peter moans happily. Derek rolls his eyes at him behind his back. He reluctantly closes the lid and moves on to the third tub. "This one has what looks to be clothes, blankets and a few pillows. I am officially confused right now." He sends Derek a glance over his shoulder before moving on to the last tube. "Uh…Derek? I think you should see this one for yourself." Now he definitely sounds confused.

Derek furrows his brow and walks over to stand beside his uncle. His jaw literally drops when he takes a look in the last tub. There has to be at least three or four dozen wrapped Christmas gifts. Looking closely both men can see that more than three fourths of those gifts are from Stiles himself.

Peter suddenly holds up a Christmas card. "Since I'm pretty sure all of this was left by Stiles I'm going to go ahead and say that this card is from him as well."

Derek rolls his eyes again because he has a feeling his uncle loves sarcasm. "Well then read it. Out loud." He grumbles.

Peter chuckles. "Fine." He pulls the Christmas card out of the envelope and flips it open. "Derek, Peter, Merry Christmas. I know this is probably a lot of stuff and half of it might not even be used but I couldn't stand the thought of both of you not at least celebrating Christmas. The food is fresh so it'll be warm for a while. Eat it all or you'll insult my dead mother. That sounded weird. Anyway, I just wanted you guys to have something for Christmas. There are gifts from the pack in the larger tub and uh a lot from me. I couldn't decide on what to get so I pretty much picked up everything I laid eyes on. I hope you like everything. Merry Christmas Derek and Peter. See, that sounds weird too…" Peter recites exactly.

Derek snorts in amusement. "That kid always does go overboard with everything. Come on, let's get this stuff in the house and then we'll swing by Stiles' to thank him while he go pick up a TV to actually watch the movies on." He says.

Half an hour later both men are in Derek's Camaro and headed toward the Stilinski household. When the pull up in front of the house they are both surprised to see the Sherriff's cruiser gone and every light in the house off except for a small faint glow coming from Stiles' bedroom window which is probably the boy's laptop screen.

They both get out of the car and head towards the front door to knock. Peter puts a halting hand on Derek's arm and silently points towards Stiles' open bedroom window. He mimes a phone against his ear and Derek gets it. Stiles it on the phone with someone. They stand quietly on the steps on the porch and tune into the conversation going on inside the boy's bedroom.

**~! #$%&!~ **

Stiles is about half way through 'The Missel-Tones' when his phone vibrates on the bed beside him. He pulls it up into his line of sight and sees 'dad' blinking on the caller ID. He sighs, pauses the movie and presses the call button.

"Hey dad. Did the flight already land?" he asks.

The Sherriff sighs. "Yeah, it was only a four hour flight because I'm only four states away. I would have drove but I wanted to get here and get this case done with so I can get back home."

Stiles rolls his eyes. As much as his dad tries to pretend to love Christmas for him Stiles can see the truth written all over his face every time Stiles brings anything on the subject up in conversation. "Oh come on dad, stay awhile. Kick your feet up and find the bad guy. No need to rush home for the holidays with your kid." He states sarcastically and bitterly.

The Sherriff sighs. "Come on Stiles, don't be like that."

Stiles laughs. "Why not? It's true. Ever since mom died you haven't given a shit about Christmas. Did you know this will be the tenth year in a row that I haven't had a Christmas?" he demands.

The Sherriff is silent for a moment. "Don't be dramatic Stiles. I haven't missed ten years' worth of Christmas's." he finally says.

Stiles nods his head even though his dad can't see him. "Yes you have dad. I wouldn't lie about this. I know it was hard when mom died but ever since then I've felt like I lost both of you that day and I don't know what to do to get you back. And it's not just Christmas either. I had to wait until I turned fifteen to go trick or treating because you were always working that night and I didn't have anyone to take me. Before the pack thanksgiving dinner was food ordered at a restaurant and picked up. There's no such thing as a fourth of July in this house because you work that night too. I know this may seem mean to say but I can't wait until I graduate and get the hell out of this town. Thank god Britain is separated from us through a giant as body of water." He rants.

"Stiles…I…"

Stiles shakes his head. "Just forget it dad. I know your job is important to you, saving people is important but I just wish you didn't throw me to the side for it all the time. I have to go, the Missel-Tone's are about to take stage." He hangs up the phone before the Sherriff can answer back.

He slams his head into the headboard of his bed and sighs in frustration. Of course his father wouldn't realize how much he's missed all these years. As long as he can forget about his dead wife everything is peachy in his book. Stiles loves his father will all of his heart but some days it's hard not to hate the man a little bit. Especially days like today.

He suddenly hears a loud knock at his front door and sighs before setting his laptop down and heading downstairs to answer it.

He throws open the door to find Derek and Peter standing at his doorstep. "Uh…hey guys. I thought you would still be out running. What's up? Is some wrong?" he asks.

Peter shakes his head. "No, we just wanted to thank you for the gifts and food and things." He begins.

"And invite you to spend Christmas with us. We were just headed to the store to pick up a TV and DVD player to watch the movies you gave us. There is an actual room to sleep in since we've been rebuilding." Derek blurts and then babbles slightly.

Peter sends Derek an amused glance before turning back to Stiles. "That too. We know the Sherriff is out of town for the Holidays and considering you did a lot for us already we want to return the favor." He adds more elegantly.

Stiles bites his bottom lip. "I don't want to intrude. I know this is the first real Christmas for you two since everything has happened…" he trails off.

Peter smiles. "Derek and I spent the morning running and then the afternoon sitting in the woods trading stories for hours already. Plus, your pack and pack is family. So…do you want to?"

Stiles smiles shyly and nods. "Sure, I'd love to. I just have to go pack some clothes and shut down my laptop. You can come in until I'm done. I know you're werewolves but I'm sure you get cold a little bit."

He steps back and let both men into his home before taking off back upstairs. He saves his movie and powers down his laptop before plugging it in to charge while he's gone. He grabs his overnight back from under his bed and stuff it full of socks, boxers, jeans, shirts, sweat pants, and a few of his favorite red hoodies. He goes to the bathroom and grabs toothpaste, his toothbrush and deodorant before going back to his room and shoving everything into his bag.

He gets to his bedroom door and stops before turning and glancing back at his phone. He wants to forget about it and leave it here but he knows Scott is going to text him tomorrow and his dad might even try and call again soon and no matter how pissed he is right now and doesn't want to worry either person.

With a sigh and grabs his phone and charger and shoves them into the front pocket of his bag before heading back downstairs. He finds Derek and Peter still standing in the doorway of his home and rolls his eyes.

"You know, you can step more than an inch into the house right?" he asks sarcastically.

Peter gives a tight lipped smile. "We know, but this is the Sherriff's home and as a sign of respect for his space we wait in the doorway unless he's the one to formally invite us into his home. It's a werewolf and authority thing." He explains.

Stiles nods as he follows them out of the house and locks the door behind him before furrowing his brow. "Wait, then how come you guys don't have a problem climbing in through my window into my room?"

Peter chuckles but Derek is the one to answer. "Because your room is your own respected place and you have already given us verbal permission to enter your room anytime you want."

"It's kind of like those dumb vampire books where the vampire can't enter a home without being invited verbally. Even though we can enter a home without being invited we choose not to because it is a sign on respect to the owners of the home. Your dad being a Sherriff makes that rule apply even more because he's the law of the town our territory is located in. even though he's human we have to respect him just like I have to respect Derek because he is my Alpha. Your father is the Alpha of the town and Derek is merely residing here. Does it make more sense that way?" Peter takes over.

Stiles nods before realizing both men are walking in front of him and can't see him. "Yeah, it does actually. I think I've read that before. I read a passage that talked about other wolves not entering so far into someone's home to prevent rivaling wolves or packs from attacking or fighting in someone's personal territory."

Peter nods. "Yes, just like that." Peter turns and grabs Stiles' overnight bag from him before turning and sliding into the back seat with it. Stiles kind of just stares.

"Shouldn't you be riding in front?" he asks.

Peter sends him a smile and shakes his head. "Nope. It's another wolf thing, you'll understand hopefully someday soon." He says before sending Derek another look.

Derek ignores him and pointedly starts the car and waits for Stiles to hop in before speeding off down the road and heading towards Best Buy. The best place to buy electronics. Or at least in Beacon Hills anyway.

It doesn't take very long because Peter and Derek immediately pick out the largest TV there is and then the cheapest DVD player there is. Stiles and shakes his head at the irony of it. While they take a quick look at the game systems Stiles goes over to the DVD section and takes a look around. His DVD collection at home is pretty damn large because he loves watching and collecting movies. He probably honestly has over two thousand DVDs in his room. He has three bookcases and one of them is filled to the brim with his DVDs.

He spots the movie Mistle-tone's and immediately picks it up. He was watching the movie from the internet but now he doesn't need to. He thumbs through the rest of the movies and ends up picking out twelve more. Blue Crush 2, Pitch Perfect, The Cabin in the Woods, Wrong Turn 5 (because he already has the other four), Killer Movie, Underworld 4, Blood & chocolate (because he wore out his other copy), Snow White and the Huntsman, Madea's Witness Protection, Secondhand Lions, Abduction, Flicka 3, and The Lucky One. He was about to turn around and head to the checkout counter when Supernatural Season 7 caught his eye so he grabbed that too.

When he turns around he stops short because he nearly runs into both Derek and Peter who were staring at him with amused peculiar looks on their faces. Stiles smiles sheepishly and holds his stack of DVDs closer to his chest. "I have a hobby of collecting and watching every movie I can."

Peter's eyebrows go up. "Wait, are you telling me that you've watched every single movie on your book shelf in your room?" he asks.

Stiles smiles widely and proudly. "Yup, I've even watched half of them twice."

Peter chuckles and Derek rolls his eyes fondly. "Come on, we're ready are you?" Derek asks.

Stiles smiles and nods his head. "Yup I'm good to go now. Just need to check out."

**~! #$%&!~ **

Three movies in and Stiles can feel his eyes beginning to droop. He's sitting in the middle of the couch with his feet tucked under him and Derek and Peter on either side of him. He's leaning more to Derek's side but that may be more because of his secret feelings than anything against Peter. He's not afraid of Peter or anything but the guy creeps him out with his 'know it all' smile and that secret twinkle in his eyes every time he comes over.

He suddenly feels a pressure on his arm from Peter's side of the couch and opens his eyes long enough to see the older man push him to lean fully against Derek before chuckling and turning

back to the movie. Stiles doesn't even care why Peter's smiling like a goon he just closes his eyes and lets himself fully drift to sleep.

**~! #$%&!~ **

Stiles feels himself slowly waking up. A warm pressure is against his back and a solid weight is over his stomach. Stiles blinks his eyes slowly before opening them and looking around without moving anything but his eyes.

He realizes that he's in Derek's living room lying down on the couch. The last thing Stiles remembers is someone shifting him and then warmth spreading out all over him before slipped into sleep for the night.

He cautions a glance down to his stomach and finds a tanned arm firmly wrapped around it. He starts to panic but then remembers he's lying with a werewolf so he immediately calms his heart back down and takes deep slow breathes. He, as slowly as he can, turns his head and breathes out a small sigh of relief when he finds Derek's face and not Peter's.

He can't help but study Derek's face up close. Derek's eyes, which are usually pinched and angry, are relaxed and his eyelashes are gently resting against his cheeks. His cheeks, which are usually tight and taunt from clenching his jaw all the time, are loose and flushed red with sleep and warmth. His mouth, which is usually drawn tight and in a frown, is slightly parted and slack and small puffs of air are gently hitting the side of Stiles' neck.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it was rude to stare at people?" Derek's voice suddenly asks.

Stiles' gaze snaps from the now moving lips to the now open dark green eyes. He swallows and before he can process anything his mouth is already moving and forming words. "My mom used to tell me that people should feel honored to be stared at because it lets them know that they matter enough to be stared at in the first place. She used to say you only ever stare at the people you care about, you may look or glance at others but the people you truly stare at are the ones worth looking for." He recites from memory and then immediately blushing. He must have turned around while he was studying Derek intently because he is now lying facing Derek instead of having his back to him. That's probably what woke the older man up.

Derek raises an eyebrow. "You care about me?" he asks somewhat shyly but still using his Alpha voice.

Stiles' blush intensifies and he pulls his bottom lip into his mouth to suck and bite on it. He's not sure how to answer the question because he knows Derek will be able to hear his heart uptick if he phrases anything even close to a lie. "Ummm…yes?" he answers slowly but honestly. He refuses to look up for fear of what he might find in Derek's eyes.

There is suddenly a hand gently cupping his chin and tilting his face up. He opens his mouth ready to apologize for making things weird but he never gets the chance because a set of warm lips are now covering his own. His eyes widen in shock and he gasps. Derek's tongue snakes its way into his mouth and swipes across his own.

He can't help the embarrassing moan that slips past his lips and into Derek's mouth. He lets his eyes slowly slip shut and begins kissing pack with an intensity he's never felt before. He knew kissing Derek would be amazing but he never thought he would feel this way after only seconds of their lips touching.

A rumbling sound vibrates in Derek's chest and Stiles can feel it because they are pressed together so tightly. He can also feel Derek's hard length pressing into his belly and he moans again at the size he can definitely feel through their layers of clothes. Stiles can't help but bring his hands up and fisting Derek's hair. He's always wondered if it feels as soft as it looks. And of course it does, even softer.

Derek places a hand on the back of Stiles' neck and tilts his head just so and then holy shit the kiss is ten times better than when it started and that in itself was pretty damned awesome. He flicks his tongue out and cautiously lets it play with Derek's. Derek makes that rumbling noise again and Stiles answers with his own breathless moan.

Breathing is beginning to become difficult so pulls back with a gasp and pants to get air back in his lungs. Derek doesn't seem to want to stop though because he immediately moves down to suck and lick at Stiles' throat. Stiles moans loudly and lets his head fall to the side to give Derek as much room as he wants. Derek's mouth on him feeling absolutely amazing and Stiles doesn't want him to stop anytime soon.

Derek's hands begin to roam his back and ass, kneading and rubbing at any area of skin he can find. He pushes the back of Stiles' shirt up and paws at the warm skin. Stiles can't go without being able to touch either so he moves his hands from Derek's hair down to his back and chest. He traces Derek's tattoo over his shift while he feels the hard bulky muscle of Derek's front.

Derek unlatches his mouth from Stiles' throat and pulls back enough to look Stiles in the eye. "You want thing right?" Derek asks.

Stiles smiles. "For a very long time." He confesses. Derek's sudden grin is wide and happy and Stiles can't help the way his breath catches and his heart beats double time. "Beautiful." He breathes before he can stop himself.

Derek blushes but the smile and the eye contact never falter. Stiles leans in and kisses that smile because it is very rare that Derek even looks amused let alone actually smiling. Derek chuckles into the kiss like he knows exactly what Stiles is doing and Stiles pulls back with a flush and a shrug of his shoulder. "Couldn't help it." He murmurs.

Derek leans in real close, his lips almost touching Stiles' but not quite. "Trust me, I don't mind, at all." He growls before surging forward and slamming his lips back over Stiles'. This kiss is different. It's raw and dirty and wet and all consuming. Stiles moans like a needy whore and withers against Derek's body. His erection grinds into Derek's thigh and he groans in desire.

Derek's hands tighten on him and pull him even closer. Derek opens his mouth further and tries to practically swallow Stiles' lips whole. Stiles wrenches away and gasps for air. "Derek…touch me please." He begs breathlessly.

Derek growls moves them so Stiles is now lying on his back on the couch and Derek is hovering above him. Derek grips the sides of Stiles' t-shirt and rips it over his head. Stiles lets it happen willingly because he wants Derek's shirt off too. "Your turn." He grins. Derek rolls his eyes fondly but his shirt soon joins Stiles' on the floor beside the couch. Stiles makes a needy little noise in his throat as he runs his palms down the expanse of Derek's chest. He loves feeling the muscles clench and shift as his fingertips tickle a little.

"Like what you see?" Derek teases.

Stiles grins happily and nods. "You have no idea. Can't believe I finally get to touch." He confesses. "I've dreamed about this you know, ever since I met you in the woods that day you invaded my dreams and refused to leave until I admitted my feelings for you to myself. I tried to deny them because I never thought I guy like you would even look at a boy like me in that way. I tried to obsess over Lydia and move on but I just couldn't pretend anymore. I wanted you and I knew no one else would ever do. I don't know how I knew that but I did, no one was ever going to compare to you. Even if we never actually did anything or were never together I knew I wouldn't ever be able to truly be happy unless you were by my side or I was by yours."

Derek stops moving and stares at Stiles. "You really felt all of that?" he asks in disbelief.

Stiles nods. "Yeah. Deaton told me that I was only one who could control the mountain ash because of my connection. He wouldn't tell who I was connected to or what but I knew deep inside that it was you. When I completed that circle with the mountain ash I was thinking if you the entire time, you gave me the strength and power to do it."

"Deaton said the same thing to me." Derek whispers.

"What?" Stiles asks.

Derek sighs and runs his hands slowly all over Stiles' chest. "When Peter was resurrected Deaton is the one that found me. He said the reason it happened was because I didn't believe in my own connection. He said that the person I should trust the most is right in front of me and that all I needed to do was open my eyes and see them." He gives a faint chuckle and shakes his head while he absently flicks Stiles' nipples.

Stiles gasps and arches into Derek's hands. Derek's eyes darken and flicker red and never leave Stiles' own as he ducks his head and sucks on of Stiles' nipples into his mouth while he pinches and pulls at the other with his forefinger and thumb. "Nugh…D…Derek." Stiles' moans.

Derek grins wolfishly and pulls his mouth back enough to talk but continues to lick around the nub and bite down gently every few seconds. "What Stiles? What do you want?" he asks innocently, if that's even possible with Derek.

Stiles groans and tries arching his body into Derek's but finds himself held down by the weight of Derek's own body. "Touch me Derek." He whines.

Derek chuckles darkly and goes back to sucking and licking Stiles' nipple, moving over to the over one to give it the same treatment. "I am touching you Stiles." To prove his point he runs his fingertips down Stiles' side and gently tickles his stomach.

Stiles' whole body twitches and he shakes his head. "No…touch me lower."

Derek rests his chin on Stiles' stomach. "If you don't tell me where then how am I supposed to know." he grins.

Stiles grits his teeth. "I swear to god Derek, if you do not touch my fucking dick in the next two seconds I'm going to…Holy Fuck!" Stiles shouts when Derek grips him through his sweats and does a firm stroke through his layers of clothes. "God Derek, feels good." He groans.

Derek scoots down Stiles' body and mouths at his stomach. He licks around his belly button before dipping his tongue inside and swirling around. He's still running his hand up and down Stiles' clothes cock and even though it feels amazing Stiles wants more. Stiles brings his hands down and tries to push his sweats off of his hips. Derek chuckles against his belly and helps pulls the sweats down far enough to release Stiles' straining erection out into the chill aired of the room. Stiles hisses but then hums when Derek wraps his warm hand around his now bare naked cock.

Stiles gently bucks his hips up into Derek's firm grip until suddenly he feels wet heat glide across the tip of his dick and he accidently bucks a little harder. Derek moves his hands to Stiles' hips and holds him down as he slides lower onto Stiles' erection.

Stiles withers against the couch and grits his teeth against the slow torturous slide down. "Derek." He grunts when the tip touches the back of Derek's throat and is swallowed around. He's never been given a blow job before so he knows he's not going to last very long at all. The tight, hot, wet, slick feeling of Derek's mouth working around him has his breathing speeding up and noises to begin slipping out of his mouth without him even really knowing what he's saying.

Derek seals his lips tightly around him, suctions his cheeks and begins moving in a steady rhythm up and down on his dick. Stiles throws his head back and moans louder than before.

"Derek…feels so good…not going to last…can't…your mouth…tight..." that's about all Derek gets before his mouth is flooded with hot liquid.

Stiles expects Derek to immediately pull off and stroke him through the rest and is pleasantly surprised when Derek begins swallowing everything. When Stiles is spent and dick begins to soften Derek pulls off. He moves up onto his knees, rips the button of his jeans off and pulls his own cock out. stiles can help the weak moan that escapes him because Derek is huge. Bigger than some of the dicks he's seen on porn. He those were pretty damn dick. His eyes widen though when he sees the ball at the base of Derek's cock practically throbbing with need and realizes that all the knot jokes between Jackson and Scott are actually true. "Holy shit is that hot." He breathes.

Derek grunts, shifts forward and begins stroking his cock over Stiles. Stiles realizes what he's doing as soon as Derek howls and begins shooting rope after rope of cum all over his chest and stomach. Stiles watches as Derek's knot literally bouncing and pulsing with each rope of cum to shoot out of the tip of Derek's dick. It's enough to make his own cock twitch and give one small feeble squirt of liquid.

When Derek finishes he collapses on top of Stiles and begins rubbing his cum into Stiles skin. Stiles sighs but leans up and captors Derek's lips in a slow and sweet kiss. Derek marking him means that he actually wants to do this and has just scent marked Stiles for the others to smell for a least a few days, even after he showers.

He can taste himself on Derek's tongue and moans quietly. When they pull back a few minutes later Derek moves back behind Stiles and they just lay together for a little while. The half rebuilt house silent around them.

Sometime later the stairs creak and Peter appears in the doorway of the room. Derek makes no move to cover himself or Stiles so Stiles mentally shrugs it off as a wolf thing and doesn't freak out about it. Scott, Jackson and Isaac change in the same room all the time so Stiles figures wolves are naturally okay with their bodies.

"Morning Peter." He says.

Peter smiles. "Not even a wolf yet and you act just like one." He chuckles. "I'm making breakfast, pancakes and bacon. It'll be ready in about twenty minutes so be dressed and present in the kitchen by then." He says before turning and heading towards the kitchen.

Derek chuckles against Stiles' neck and begins kissing and sucking at the skin. Stiles moans quietly and pushes back into Derek's body. He can feel that Derek is already hard again and feels his own cock lengthen in answer. He starts swirling his hips and grinding his ass back into Derek. Derek groans into his neck and reaches around to fist Stiles' now fully hard erection. "Mmm…Derek." Stiles moans.

"Don't even think about it you two. Breakfast is almost done and it's going to get cold if you try for round two. You can finish what you started after you eat and I'm gone to not hear it." Peter's voice drifts from the kitchen.

Stiles groans in frustration but stops moving and lets Derek pull his hand away. They share another slow kiss before standing up and fixing their clothes. Stiles picks up his short to put it back on but Derek grabs it before he can and tosses it across the room. Stiles raises an eyebrow but Derek only smiles, wraps an arm around Stiles' waist and pulls him towards the kitchen. Stiles chuckles as they go and slides his own hand down the back of Derek's pants and grips his ass cheek. Derek growls lowly but doesn't tell him to remove it so Stiles' grin stretches wider.

"Really you two? Seriously?" Peter sounds exasperated but not angry or annoyed. There's a smug happiness coming from him and Stiles suddenly understands what all the staring and all the smiling was about. Peter has known all this time and he accepted it a long time ago. For some reason that makes his heart swell with happiness because he's been accepted into the Hale family even though both men are still grieving for the family they already lost.

Stiles feels Derek squeeze his hand so he turns and smiles at the older man and squeezes back. He catches Peter's eye and gives him a nod of understanding. Something flickers in Peter's eyes and Stiles is pretty sure it's understanding. Stiles grabs the plate Peter holds out to him and heads to the table and takes the seat beside Derek.

When Peter joins them and they are just about to dig in Stiles speaks. "Merry Christmas Derek, Peter. See, that still sounds weird."

They all laugh.


End file.
